


Delirious

by Wildflower33



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflower33/pseuds/Wildflower33
Summary: History always repeats itself when lessons aren't learned. Dr. Elliot Philips may not survive this time around.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing used here from the Jurassic Park/Jurassic World Universe (including Michael Crichton’s books). I only own the OC of this story and the story line that differ from the previously mentioned sources.

Elliot fidgeted with her pencil dress. She wasn’t one to wear anything outside of jeans and button-down shirts, but this was her first day on the job and she was to meet to operations manager of the park as soon as the boat docked. To these people, first impressions are everything. She praised herself for at least grabbing flat instead of the heels her sister insisted she bring. A broken ankle from a rocking boat wouldn’t be the best first impression.

Elliot rested her forearms on the railing as she took in the salty air around her. She was on the last stretch of her long 3-day long trip to Isla Nublar. As the islands grew larger on the horizon, her stomach became tighter. Her nerves were beyond her control. But she knew she one of the very few who were fortunate enough to get the opportunity to compete for a position and work alongside Chief Paleo-veterinarian, Dr. George Jeffrey. 

After several rounds of interviews, Elliot was invited for a working interview with 3 other potential veterinarians. They would work at the park under Dr. Jeffrey’s supervisor for the next 4 months. One of the four veterinarians would be selected to become Dr. Jeffrey’s colleague and assist him in the care of all the animals on the island.

Elliot debated coming back to the island. Her experience was one she shared with only a handful of the survivors from the incident in 1994, her father included. He was one she had the hardest time breaking the new to. He even attempted to get her on the no-fly list. She didn’t blame him though. Ian Malcom was always against Jurassic Park, even before the incident.

“Arrival time for Isla Nublar is 15 minutes. All guest are asked to have ready their hotel information before boarding the monorails.” A pre-recorded voice came across the boat intercom. “All luggage can be left with staff at the docks. Be sure labels are correctly placed with your first and last name, hotel name, and hotel room. We hope you enjoy your time at Jurassic World.”

Elliot turned her back to the island and rested against the railing. The wind cooled her sweaty neck. It felt good enough not to care her auburn hair covered her face. All the therapy she received due to the first experience on Isla Nublar seemed to be slipping away. She started cursing her therapist, Dr. Bell, for turning her fears into an obsession.

All kids have fears. Most are reasonable, like being afraid of the dark or heights. She only wished hers had been that simple. Dr. Bell suggested Elliot study the subject of her fears. This is how she got into the situation she was in now. She studied prehistoric creatures and predators enough to make a successful career out of it. She had worked with lions and hyenas in the African savanna. She had the scars from those lions to prove it, along with others.

To a normal person, being such a young chief veterinarian at an African conservation was the top of the world. The peak of the mountain. There was only down from there. And yet, she gave up that position and was now on this ferry heading to that island. The island that nearly ended her life far too young.

Elliot reached her hand up to her head to massage her incoming stress headache. She could still back out. She could turn around on the dock and just head back to Costa Rica. Or… she could finally face what her actions have always been leading her towards. She was, after all, the one who sent her own resume in.

“You alright, miss?” Elliot looked up quickly, pushing her hair from her face. A tall dark-skinned man was looking at Elliot curiously. She shaded her eyes as the sun beamed into her eyes.  
“I’m sorry?” Elliot turned to the man.

“You alright?” He said again in a strong French accent. 

Elliot gave him a small fake smile. “I’m fine. Just first day jitters is all.”

“So, you’re new to the Jurassic World family? Well welcome! I’m Barry.” He reached his hand to her. He had a contagious smile.

“Ellie. You work here on the island, too?” Elliot shook his hand giving him a real smile this time. He nodded “It’s nice to meet you. Where do you work within the park?”

“I’m a caretaker in the I.B.R.I.S. project. Not really a part of the resort. It’s a research project with the…” The intercom interrupted. 

“Arrival time for Isla Nublar is 5 minutes. All current personnel are asked to proceed to the east side of the unloading area to check in. Any new personnel are asked to join the guest or proceed to any scheduled location. All guest are asked to have ready their hotel information before boarding the monorails. All luggage can be left with staff at the docks. Be sure labels are correctly placed with your first name, last name, hotel name, and hotel room. Thank you for choosing Jurassic World. Enjoy.”

“Well, Ms. Ellie.” Barry continued. “I’m sure we’ll run into each other soon. It’s a small island.” The two waved each other off and Elliot sighed. The distraction, with what little it was, actually help her nerves. A least her was acquainted with one friendly employee.

I.B.R.I.S. project? Wonder what that is. She knew there were things happening on this island that the guest didn’t see. InGen was still in charge, after all.

Elliot grabbed her bag and followed the wave of guest down the stairs to the loading dock. She was instructed to meet a Zara Young, the assistant to the Operations Manager of Jurassic World.

She could feel her heart pounding as she stepped off the ferry. She looked around observing the docks. There were so many guests who put their trust in the people who were running this island now. It had to be a good sign for the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread and updated the first chapter. If you read it before and have been waiting for Chapter 2, I just edited a few parted that were grammatically incorrect or didn't flow right. No major changes so you don't have to go back and reread if you don't want to.
> 
> So, this pandemic the world was thrown into… what a few months! I hope everyone is staying safe and sane. I work in healthcare, so I haven't been able to give my stories the time they deserve. But it seems like things are looking up! Maybe I will be able to update chapters quicker.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing used here from the Jurassic Park/Jurassic World Universe (including Michael Crichton's books). I only own the OC of this story and the story line that differs from the previously mentioned sources. Please expect events to possibly be altered from the originals.

Elliot clinched to the leather passenger seat of the Mercedes as Zara whipped around the dirt roads. If her stomach wasn't upset enough from the anxiety, the drive sure was definitely going to make her vomit. As the car hit every pebble on the road, Zara explained the things Elliot would be doing in the next 2 days.

"You'll be meeting Ms. Dearing in the Innovation Center in a few minutes. She will give you details for the dinner with Mr. Masrani later tonight. In the folder I gave you is your apartment key." Zara said

"I-I'm sorry." Elliot looked over to Zara with alarm. "Dinner with Mr. Masrani? As in the owner of Jurassic World? Tonight?!"

Zara returned the look with a straight face. "Of course, nobody told you." She glanced down at Elliot's attire unconcerned about how baffled Elliot was to be meeting such an important person so soon. "You should be fine wearing that. I'm sure your things will be in your apartment when you get there if you would like to change. Hotel staff are very adamant about delivering luggage on time." Zara glanced back at the road after far too long of an absence.

Elliot looked down at her dress nervously. Even if she wanted to change into something nicer, she couldn't. She was wearing the only formal outfit she brought with her.

"The staff apartments are on the east side of the resort. In that folder you'll find a map of the resort. I suggest you memorize it quickly. You and the others will be all over it soon."

Elliot opened the folder and took out the map, catching the key to her new apartment as it fell. She remembered the old park map. The last park's visitor center seems to be where the Herbivore Valley now sits. Elliot swallowed hard. She may need to avoid that area for a while.

"If you walk down Main Street from the Innovation Center and turn right on Lagoon Lane, you'll head straight to the staff apartments. It is only temporary. If you receive the position you will move into your own bungalow. Those are located along the bay. This is where permanent staff live. The apartments are for seasonal staff and interns."

Elliot nodded and looked over to Zara. Passed her and out the window, Elliot spotted a golf course. She couldn't believe people could actually relax on this island. She expected an ulcer by the end of the month with as much anxiety as she was already experiencing.

Zara continued to speed down the narrow gravel road. "You'll meet Dr. Ford tonight at dinner. He'll be working with you during the duration of your internship for the same position. The other two will be arriving tomorrow evening."

"How long until we are working with the animals?" Elliot asked.

"Dr. Jeffrey will give you those details tonight at dinner, but you will have the weekend to explore the park on your own. I expect you will have a week of training with the other newly hired staff we are expecting this week. September is a busy time for staff. Visitors are limited due to their education, but we have a rush of students studying abroad or recently graduated."

Elliot continued to listen quietly. Her surroundings were almost too much to take in all at once. The island didn't look like it did before. They sped under the monorail that replaced the electric Jeeps. As they approached the resort, Elliot could see a modern replica of the island's volcano towering over the resort's exhibits.

The two pulled into a staff parking lot behind the Innovation Center. Elliot followed Zara out the car, slower than she realized. The overwhelming sound of chatter and music flooded her ears. If she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine she was at the theme park just outside of Amarillo her and her brother would visit every summer. She started to feel relaxed. It wasn't as bad as she feared. She took a deep soothing breath and smiled.

A roar bellowed in the background of the lively chatter that froze her bones. Elliot could feel her heart start to race. She fumbled the folder in her hands and a few pages were scattered by the wind.

Elliot hissed as she jolted to retrieve the flyaway pages. She caught one, careful not to let her dress fly up. She searched for the last 2 and saw a suntanned man headed her way with them in hand.

"I think these may be yours. A kid stepped on the top one, but it seems to still be intact." He said smiling. He had a friendly face. The man pushed his curly brown hair from his forehead fighting the wind.

"Thank you for saving me from embarrassment." She expressed.

"It's not a problem. You just caught me at the perfect time." He continued as he held out his hand. "I'm Ryan."

Elliot placed the papers securely in her folder before taking his hand in return. "I'm…"

"Dr. Elliot Philips. I know." He laughed.

Elliot gave him a quizzical look. Was he someone she had already met during the interviews? Surely, she would've remembered interviewing with someone so young. He couldn't be old than herself, if not younger.

"Your forms have your name all over them." He smirked.

Elliot laughed. "Of course." She shook her head.

"Mr. McGregor. Surprised to see you this close to the resort. Your kind rarely venture this close to the crowds."

"His kind?" Elliot said confused.

Zara looked over to Elliot and smiled. "Ryan here is a raptor trainer."

"Handler." Ryan corrected her. "Owen is the only one considered a trainer, but even he will deny the girls are trainable."

"Smart man." Elliot said trying to cover her apprehension. She hadn't been sure if the resort actually had Velociraptors, but she wasn't surprised. The more vicious the animals, the better publicity they got.

"You can't be stupid working around one of the most intelligent animals here."

"Dr. Philips. We should be going. Ms. Dearing is waiting."

"How is the queen of evil?" Ryan joked.

Unsure on how to react, Elliot could only watch as Zara gave Ryan a dark look before walking towards the Innovation Center.

"It was good to meet you, Ryan." Elliot hollered back as she tried to catch up to Zara.

Ryan waved back in return as they disappeared into the crowd.

Elliot tried to keep her pace with Zara, but the woman seemed to fly through the mass of tourist in the building. Zara led her to an elevator and Elliot hopped in beside her.

She wasn't very fond of elevators. Elliot preferred to go up and down stairs. Elevators made her feel lazy.

The noise died as the doors closed on the two women. Elliot wasn't much of a small talker. But she felt she should say something. Thank Zara for picking her up, something. The doors opened as soon as Elliot opened her mouth. Zara didn't wait a second before leaving the elevator.

Elliot shook her head. Her nerves were getting the best of her. Typically, she was calm and professional. She could take control of a situation, no matter how small it was. She thrived on control. 30 minutes on this island and it was already defeating her.

Elliot followed Zara out of the elevator but had to stop suddenly to miss bumping into her.

"Zara. Right on time." Elliot heard a high pitch voice say. She saw a redhead woman dressed to the T from head to toe. Her dress refused to wrinkle and the heels on her feet seemed to be nonexistent. Elliot couldn't comprehend how women could manage to stand on heels as thick as straw. She fumbled in another that wasn't a boot.

"Dr. Philips. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I hope the trip wasn't too tiring." Claire Dearing women flashed her obnoxiously white teeth. The bright hair on her head was in perfect sync with each other as she moved. This woman didn't know what grime was.

"I've traveled in more demanding ways. It's good to finally be here." Elliot caught herself before she stuttered. She wasn't sure if she believe what she just said.

"I assume Zara has informed you on what to expect in the next couple days." Claire questioned as she turned on her heel. She strode down the hallway past glass walls.

"Yes, ma'am." Elliot looked at Zara who nodded at her to follow. She looked around to see the hallway lined with glass walls looking into different offices and conference rooms. The scene was something out of a horror movie. She was used to living in dusty environments. Her boots hadn't ha a shine on them in nearly a decade. Elliot sighed. She couldn't wait to get out of this office.

"Dinner is at 7 pm in the hotel bar. I suggest you arrive 30 minutes early. Mr. Masrani like to start the evening with cocktails." Claire stopped at the door of an office. The only difference between this office and the others surrounding it was a plaque on the front.

_Claire Dearing_

_Park Operations Manager_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and let me know what you think! I encourage critiquing of the story line. Nothing can be perfected without it!

**Author's Note:**

> Review and let me know what you think! I encourage critiquing of the story line. Nothing can be perfected without it!


End file.
